Undefined love
by CyanideFirefly
Summary: Oneshot. ASxS. Albus Potter is sitting quietly in the Common Room when none other than Scorpius Malfoy approaches him. Slash. Rated T for kissing.


It was his fifth year in Hogwarts; the fifth year of searching stares and behind-the-scenes gossip

It was his fifth year at Hogwarts; the fifth year of searching stares and behind-the-scenes gossip. People were, of course, curious about the boy who was the son of the famous Harry Potter. There had been a countless number of times in the past where people shyly approached him and asked if he truly was the son of the wizarding world's savior, and every time Albus would have the same answer ready. "Yes, I am." He would say darkly, and then he would turn and walk away. At first the questions hadn't bothered the boy so much. He'd smile and respond with pleasant, light words, and then even get into a conversation with some people. But not any more; the questions had become so repetitive that he just answered and left.

Then there was also the subject of his not being in Gryffindor. Students would scurry up to him and ask with an unbelieving tone, "Are you _really_ in Slytherin?" This particular sentence had annoyed Albus from the beginning. He had put up with it the first couple years of school, but soon he just began to ignore those who tried that one on him. Yes, he was in Slytherin. Yes, his whole family had been in Gryffindor before him. Yes, the whole school knew about this. If they knew he was in Slytherin, which most everyone did, then why go up to him and get confirmation? It was pointless and bothersome.

When the hat had shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" on that very first day of school, Albus had felt like he was about to die. He reluctantly shuffled over to the table resting under the silver and green banners and sat down. The boy was miserable. Luckily, the misery only lasted about a week before he accepted that fact that this _was_ his house and he began to make friends.

It wasn't that hard to get along with his fellow housemates, actually. Albus made friends and settled in fairly well. It took the boy a while to earn the respect of the rest of his house, with his being the son of a Gryffindor, but eventually he gained it as well as their trust.

Sitting silently in one of the large silver and green lounge chairs, Al stared emotionlessly into the fire. His emerald eyes watched the flames dance in their cage; licking the walls of the fire place and devouring the wood below. The boy frequently watched the fire like this. After classes, the fifth year would glide into the Slytherin common room and throw himself upon one of the chairs, and then he would just sit there and watch the flames put on a show.

Occasionally he'd talk with someone else who came to join him, but normally he was left alone. Albus wasn't the most social butterfly in the group, and he was completely comfortable with silence.

So when he heard someone approach and then sink into the chair beside him, Albus said nothing. He went on gazing into the fire, his orbs reflecting the flames on their surfaces.

"Albus." The voice of Scorpius Malfoy drifted from the other chair, and Albus turned his head slowly to face him. Scorpius was sitting there, looking quite comfortable as he sunk back into the cushion.

Albus simply blinked at him. "Hey," he said quietly.

"What's up?" Scorpius responded with a small smile in return.

"Eh…not much." Albus paused, eyes flickering toward the flames once more before he continued, "What about you?"

"Same."

Silence then once again took over, and Potter watched the crackling fire for a couple more minutes until he heard Scorpius stand up. Albus's pools slid toward the blonde boy, and he watched as Scorpius turned to face him. It was a bit random, if you asked him. After all, Scorpius's chair was only a couple feet away…there was no need to come closer.

Scorpius walked over to where Albus was sitting and stopped in front of the arm chair, glancing down. The raven-haired boy gave him a weird look, then opened his jaws and spoke quietly, "Um…what?"

Scorpius shook his head, but didn't move from where he was standing. Instead, he raised one of his hands to the other boy's face and gently held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Albus's eyes widened, suspecting what was about to happen, but before he had time to protest Scorpius swooped down and kissed him.

Shock pulsed through Albus's body as he felt the lips of another male pressing against his own. What...what did Scorpius think he was _doing_? After a couple of seconds, Potter released a sort of squeal-like noise and pulled his face out of the grasp of the other. He looked away, down toward the floor, and exhaled sharply.

"What was that?" He spat darkly, venom lacing every syllable.

"A kiss." Scorpius replied bluntly.

"I _know_ that," hissed Albus, "but _why_ did you do it?"

"Because I felt like it," snapped the blonde. Upon hearing this Albus's eyes narrowed angrily.

The smaller one was silent for a minute before he responded, tones just as harsh as before. "Well don't feel like it again."

The response from the blonde sent shivers down Albus's spine, and he could just imagine the smug look on Scorp's face as he said it. "And what if I _do_ feel like it again? What would you do about it?"

Albus snorted. "I - I'd punch you." His threat was weak, but it was the best he could think of at the moment. The male had never been too creative with threats, and now his creativity had dropped a few levels.

"Oh, _really_?" Scorpius said, his voice teasing. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." Long fingers once again found their way to Albus's face, and Scorpius turned it just slightly. The smaller boy tried to resist, but before he accomplished anything Scorpius's mouth was on his again.

Anger raced through Albus once more as the other boy just flat out challenged him like this. He pulled away after quite a bit of effort, and shot Malfoy a blistering glare. "I told you _not_ to do that!" He seethed, not liking the smirk that had plastered itself on the other's features.

"Yeah, well, I did do it."

Hearing Malfoy's response, Albus stood up. "I told you that I would hurt you if you did it again." His tones were dripping with poison, but Scorpius didn't seem the least bit phased.

"Then go ahead, hurt me. I dare you to."

Stepping forward, Albus met the bland look of the other with one of extreme annoyance. Potter had never been very strong, and Scorpius outsized him by at least five inches. Still, he had to let the other boy know that he was _not_ to be toyed around with. Curling his fingers into a first, Albus pulled back his arm and then rammed it into the blonde's stomach with all the force he could muster. Scorpius inhaled sharply, but other than that did not seem bothered by Albus's attack.

'_Why am I so weak?'_ The thought flickered through Albus's mind, and then he threw another punch into Scorpius's stomach. Still, the taller male made no motion to suggest that he even felt it. _'I..I can't hurt him.'_

Aiming another punch, which was considerably weaker than the last two, into Scorp's flesh, Albus gave up. He simply dropped his hands down to his sides and looked away, biting his lower lip angrily.

"You don't really want to hurt me, do you?" Scorpius's question basically stabbed the smaller boy. His pride was being torn apart here.

"Yes, _I do_ want to hurt you. I just can't," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Asked Scorpius quietly, taking a step closer to the inky-locked male.

"I don't know. I just can't." Bitterness still coating every word, Albus continued to stare at the ground, ignoring the fact that Scorpius was getting closer with each passing second.

"It's because you don't really want to.."

"Yes, I do!" Albus's face whirled around to face Scorpius, and as he did so he found that the boy was once again a couple inches away. Albus felt the hairs on his neck stand up slightly, and he shivered. He stood there, stark still, as he felt the blonde's arm rise and press against his back, drawing him closer.

Pulled up against Scorpius's chest, Albus simply stared into the stormy eyes of the other boy as he smiled down darkly at him. The smaller male couldn't bring himself to struggle, and instead just gave up all his power and allowed the other boy to hold him as he pleased.

"You don't really want to hurt me." It was said in such a way that Albus almost didn't argue at all.

Instead, he simply nodded his head a bit and then replied softly, "I…do, though.."

The lips of the blonde curled upward darkly, and he spoke once more, his words almost hypnotizing. "Look into my eyes and tell me that." With that simple statement, Scorpius once again held Albus' chin and tipped it upward.

"I…" Albus never got the chance to finish his sentence, because yet again Malfoy had ignored his rejection and was kissing him. This time the blond had completely captured the dark-haired boy, and Albus couldn't do all that much about it.

He felt the other's tongue gently press against his lips, and instinctively Potter parted his jaws. As soon as he did this, however, he realized his mistake and tried to pull away, although Scorpius would not allow it. Grip tightened, and he went on kissing Al, until the smaller boy eventually joined in. Tentatively, his own tongue poked into the Malfoy's jaws, and in a few moments they were both participating willingly and passionately.

When Malfoy finally _did_ let the other boy escape, Al's emotions flickered back to what they had been previously. Quickly looking aside, Potter glared into the flames and desperately tried to fight off a blush. _It wasn't fair._

"You're pretty good."

Al heard Scorpius's voice drift into his ears, and he quietly replied, "Shut the hell up."

"Now, now, you kissed me _back_."

At this, Albus simply turned and walked away. Feet carried him up the stairs to the dormitories, and his head struggled to gain control over his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he _had_ kissed Scorpius back. For a second, with their lips pressing against each other's, Al had enjoyed the feeling and kissed _him_, _Malfoy_, back.

He just didn't understand _why_.


End file.
